Teenage Nightmare
by Neferiti
Summary: When a strong demon is after them, the only safe place for the two teenagers is in the past. However trouble never stays behind... /Do not own charmed, just playing around!/
1. Fear Of A Mother

_**Teenage Nightmare**_

_The Fear of a mother_

The most beautiful thing on earth must be the love of the mothers. The women who would sacrifice everything for their little child, their freedom, their hair colour, their beautiful bodies, their love life, their _life, _and if they have to, even the time when they could stand protectively over their little ones. Being a mother is a wonderful thing. However, never forget! When their children are threatened, mothers can be the most dangerous beings walking on the world.

Surely those who know Piper Halliwell well enough, they know all that quite well. She was well feared on Earth, on Heaven, and surely in the Underworld too. But it's okay, because she and her sisters defeated the ultimate power of the darker side and created a peaceful place for her two little boys. These boys were slowly growing to be the strongest pillars of Good, and that will be the best thing what their loving mother would achieve during her life.

After the last huge battle peace settled onto the Halliwell or being exact Wyatt family. The parents found the job of their dreams, the children were still small and cute with minimal troubles around them, but the most important thing is that demons stayed away from them. And that's why it was such a shock what happened on that certain day.

It was already five o' clock in the afternoon and Leo and Piper just arrived home with the kids. The two little boys were still full with energy, so they were placed into the living room with their toys. Their father and mother let them play and walked to the kitchen, so Piper could start making one of her special meals. While she was working, Leo sat down to the table so he could watch the love of his life.

"All of that is worth it," Leo spoke up suddenly, his eyes shining with happiness.

Piper stopped what she was doing and turned towards him confusion clear on her face. "What's worth what?"

Leo smiled and stretched out his arms. "Everything! Giving up being an elder, my powers, being immortal. I would throw them away again and again so I could live like that! With you and with the boys. I wouldn't trade it for anything!"

Piper smiled back at him and accepted the suddenly offered hug. "It's good to hear!" she mumbled into her husband's chest. They stayed like that for few minutes, just enjoying the relaxing atmosphere and the safety of each other.

However in the charmed life nothing stayed calm ever. The silence was ripped apart by Wyatt's alarmed cry and Chris' followed immediately. The parents went rigid still leaning against each other, but Piper pushed her husband away and ran to her children with the anger of a protective mother. Of course Leo followed the woman.

In the living room bright orb lights were forming in the middle and slowly a human form appeared form them.

"Calm down! I'm not a threat!" It was the voice of a woman, but her very being shocked everyone. She seemed to be an average woman with big brown eyes, long dark hair with few grey ones and very few wrinkles on her face.

"Piper?" Leo chocked out and couldn't stop staring like an idiot at the few years older version of his wife.

"I'm not her!" the younger woman protested. Her older version smiled gently at them.

"Yes, you are me. I mean you will be after few years, believe me!" she sighed when she noted that the other two still didn't believe in what she said, but things were urgent and she just left the future in a very critical time. She had to hurry!

"Can we please have a sit? I'm not that young anymore!" with that she walked to the couch and sat down expecting the others to do the same. And they did.

"I have grey hairs," the younger woman said and examined her older self with sharp eyes.

"I'm raising two teenage boys, one, the strongest magical being living on earth, and if you give the other a day, he'll come up with a book of spells! Of course, I have grey hairs! You don't want to know what that two is capable of!"

Leo grinned and his gaze wandered to the two little kids still sitting on the ground. "They are troublemakers?"

The older woman nodded. "They are Halliwells after all."

Her younger self decided it was time to talk about the matter finally, so she cut them off, "No offense, but why are you here? I don't think it's because you want to chat about Chris and Wyatt."

"Yeah, you are right," older Piper nodded and took a deep breath, "but it's because Wyatt and Chris that I'm here. I want you to look after them for me."

"Of course we look after them! I'm their mother! What else would I do?"

The older woman shook her head. "I don't think you understand me. I want you to take care of the teenager versions of them now. I'll send them back to you."

Heavy silence fell onto the room as the information slowly sank in for the two young parents.

"You want to do what? Piper! Are you out of your mind?" Leo cried out loudly.

The younger woman's elbow suddenly met with his ribs making him let out a painful "Ow!"

"I'm not!" she protested.

Leo glared at her. "I didn't mean you! But you!" with that he turned towards the older woman, who remained calm. "You can't send them back to the past! Now it's your job to protect them, just like it will be ours when the time comes.

"Future you agreed, even the elders agreed! There is no other choice! It's just few days! It can't be that much to ask for!"

"But why?" Her past self asked, as the worry found its way inside of her. There has to be reason if her future self, couldn't handle with the situation, right?

Future Piper put her hands together and clenched them with such strength that her fingers went white. "There is a demon. Or not just one, but they have a leader. He is really strong and he is after the boys and we don't know why. It's really bad. We want to vanquish it, but we need the boys to be safe, but not even 'Up There' is good enough. They were followed there too! Sending them to the past is the only way left. The Power of Three is strong and here you can only just focus on keeping them safe. When we vanquish the demons, they can come back. Please! You have to help us!"

Past Piper nodded determined. "Send them to me. I'll protect them."

Her older self smiled gratefully. "Thank you! But I still need to tell you few things about the boys. Chris is sixteen and Wyatt is eighteen. They are in a difficult phase and you must be careful with them! They have their powers since they were kids so they are really good with them and what I said before is still valid. They are troublemakers and if it wasn't enough they just developed sleep-orb."

"What?" Piper asked back with wide eyes. The other woman grinned knowingly.

"Sleep-orb. When they are asleep, they orb unconsciously. Don't ask me why, but the elders says that this is because of their hormones and all. It will stop one day."

She could see that the others' eyes grew wider and wider after every word which left her lips. She grinned. "Oh, and one more thing. The spell I'll use will give you a sign when the demon is vanquished and with _that_ spell," she leaned forward and gave her younger self a paper, "you'll have to send them back to me. Is everything clear?"

"When will they arrive?" Leo asked.

"One hour after I'm gone, which is happening now." She stood up and gave them both a hug and placed the responsibility of two teenagers onto their shoulders. "Please take good care of them! They are really sweet most of the time, everything should be fine"

"We know. We already met both of them, remember?"

Older Piper nodded, but her eyes darkened a little. "Yes, I know, but Chris is not the same, and please act around him that way. They should never know about what happened that time, okay?"

"Of course!" the others nodded. The older woman smiled at them one last time and slowly walked backwards. The now familiar lights appeared again and she was wrapped around with them.

"Thank you!" she whispered and disappeared into the future.

"How did we agree to this?" Leo asked still staring at the spot where his future wife stood few minutes ago.

"Doesn't matter. We have one hour to get ready. We'll need the guests room too and I have to make the dinner! I bet they'll be hungry!" Piper said and hurried to the kitchen so she could continue the dinner making.

Leo looked after her and just shook his head in the end. "Or knowing you, they won't be…"

"Did you say something?"

"Nope! Just that I'll call Phoebe and Paige. They'll be like crazy knowing that the boys are coming."

Piper appeared again, a spoon held tight in her hands and her eyes huge and pleading. "Wait, please! I know it's not fair and I'm being selfish, but I want my boys for myself tonight. Tomorrow they can find it out."

Leo grinned at her lovingly. "I think they'll understand!"

To be continued…


	2. Chris and Wyatt

**Teenage Nightmare**

Chris and Wyatt

Piper was ready, yet in the same time not so… She had the guest room tidied up by Leo and she made huge amount of food during that one hour. The little versions of her sons were already fed and asleep in their little beds/cribs. However, her soul, heart and mind weren't ready for the arrival of two teenagers who should be her two amazing sons.

But the time has come and she and Leo was standing in the middle of the attic waiting.

"How many minutes do we have left?" she asked the hundred times since they said goodbye to her future self. And if anyone looked at Leo they'd know that it was already visible on his face that few more times and he'll do something regretable. Still, he was supposed to be the patient one, so he looked at his watch and like a bored narrator, he said.

"We have one… no minute…" he muttered the end and winced when her wife started her panicked babbling.

"What if they were attacked already? What if they didn't have time to say the spell? Did they change their mind? Where are they?"

"I'm sure Piper, that they'll be here in no time!"

Just like when the magic word was said out loud, the same light filled the attic with which Future Piper had arrived, and two figures appeared from them.

"- east tell us where-"the older of the two froze in the middle of the sentence and stared at his young and wide eyed parents.

"When are we going," the brunette boy finished and stepped towards the adults with a grin. "That was unexpected, Mom, but hi!"

While he wrapped his already long arms around his mother, Wyatt did the same with their father. That snapped the adults out of their shock, so they could finally greet their children properly.

"You are so tall already!" Piper told them and her motherly gaze travelled up and down on the two teenagers. And she was right. Wyatt reached his full height with muscles which proved how much he loved sports. His blond hair was cut short, just like how he will keep it when he'll be an adult, his light blue eyes were shining with life and adventurousness, and a beautiful smile always danced on his lips.

Chris though still had time to grow, but he was hovering over his mother too. The boy's slender frame was visible through his clothes. His green eyes travelled around with curiosity while his long fingers made his already messy dark hair messier. Just like Wyatt, he had a sport bag hanging on his shoulder.

After a while, the boys started to feel uncomfortable under the parental gaze of Piper and Leo and their shiftings and sheepish smiles didn't go unnoticed by their mother.

"Oh, Why don't you put your things down and we can have a dinner together if you're hungry!" she smiled hopefully and the boys nodded eagerly. They were teenagers, of course they were hungry! They were _always_ hungry!

"While you are here, you'll have the guest room if it's okay with you -"Leo told them and he was already walking towards the attic door, so he could show the room to the boys. However, Chris stopped him by stepping next to him and putting a gentle hand onto his shoulder.

"Nah, I've been living here since I was born, we know where the guest room is! We'll be down in no time!" with that he hurried out of the attic. Wyatt grinned at his parents nodding and followed his little brother out.

Piper and Leo just watched them leave and shook their heads in unison.

"They'll never change!" Piper commented" Come! Let's set the table!"

»»»»»»»

Chris' bag met with the floor with a loud thud and the boy hopped down onto the bed. Wyatt followed him into the room, but he was gentler with his stuff. He looked around his eyes finding the little differences which will be changed during the next thirteen years.

"It was unexpected."

Wyatt turned towards his little brother who chose to lie down onto his back on the bed and gaze at the ceiling. "You are sounding like a broken record."

"Oh, shut up, Wy! You never saw that coming, admit it!" Chris protested and turned so he could have a bigger effect by demamding aswer with his eyes too.

The blond boy shrugged and turned away without an answer. He busied himself by opening his bag and searching for something. The air around him was tense, just like his shoulders which didn't go unnoticed by his little brother.

"Okay, Wy! What's the matter?" Chris asked and sat up, his full attention on his brother.

Wyatt turned back to him and their gazes met with intense light shining through them. The air in the room started to vibrate with magic, but suddenly it died down.

"I don't like it!" the two boys spoke in unison and finally they turned their gazes away. Chris started chewing on his lower lip nervously and he too opened his bag. He took out a book and laid it down open onto his lap. He held his right palm above an empty page, his fingers twitching slightly.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

Wyatt stepped forward, his fist clenched, his eyes burning with fighting spirit."We vanquish him!"

Chris raised his head looking at him again, but now it wasn't for activating their bond. "You are out of your mind!"

"Why?" Wyatt asked back, his frustration clear on his face. "We have to do something! It's our demon! Mom and the others should understand that! We are strong enough to do it! I know, you know and they have to know! Get us back to our time!"

Chris' fingers touched the page in front of him and slowly words formed on it. Slowly a spell appeared, the same spell which was chanted by the Charmed Ones in the future for their travel. He read it carefully, but not aloud while Wyatt waited impatiently. "So?"

"I can't." Chris said calmly and slammed the book shut.

"But why? You didn't even try!" his brother complained.

"It's a Power of Three spell, Wyatt! I can't break it!"

"But your broke a great deal of Power of Three spells already! It shouldn't be so difficult!"

Chris took a deep breath and let it out slowly, when he spoke again, his voice had such strength in it, which showed that there will be no argument in that matter. "This is serious and this is one of the strongest spells what Mom and the aunts made. It won't let anyone come after us and it won't let us go back to our time till this demon is not defeated! I wouldn't try to do it, if I could find a way around the spell either! Believe me Wyatt! This is not something we should rebel against!"

"So what," Wyatt started loudly while he gestured wildly with his arms and the air moved in the room just like when wind starts to blow, "we'll sit here and wait like mommy's good little boys? It's not something we usually do, Chris!"

The brunette put the book back into bag and stood up stretching his arms above his head. His face was calm and composed which meant that the last words will be his and they are already coming. "I know and I understand you, but that's exactly what we'll do. If you don't like it, write a spell yourself! End of argument!"

Wyatt grimaced and folded his arms sulking. "You know I can't write spells!"

Chris walked to him and patted his brother's head just like how he usually does with his cousins and grinned. "I know!"

They looked at each other and suddenly they both burst out laughing. Finally the tension was forced away by the made decision and the brothers could enjoy the teenage life again. At least we'll have few days for fun, Wyatt thought, but he still couldn't push away the feeling of helplessness either.

Suddenly Piper's voice rang though the Halliwell Manor startling the two boys, "Chris! Wyatt! You promised me no time!"

"'Coming!" Wyatt called back and gestured for Chris. "Come or she'll be pissed! It wouldn't be a good start for us!"

The brunette nodded and stepped forward, but suddenly he stopped and held up his finger pointing it at his brother who blinked back at him confused. Chris narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Don't you dare start babbling around about the future or I'll kick your arse so hard that you'll end up on the Moon!" then he grinned and left the room.

Wyatt waited still he disappeared on the corridor and he gulped loudly. Seems like he'll have the opportunity to meet with E.T. and his friends soon…

**To be continued… **

_**LeoPiper: **__Here you go! Now I have some time and I try to write as much as possible while I can, so I hope you enjoyed that chapter too! :)_

_**Lizardmomma: **__That happens! :P Not much, but the start is always hard! Thank you! :)_

_**Charmed301: **__I'm glad you like it! However I won't keep it a secret, because I don't want to disappoint you in the end, but there won't be Melinda I that :S It's not that I hate her or something, but I was never good with writing her :S Hope it's not a huge problem and the story keeps being enjoyable that way too! :) _

_**MusicLuvr: **__Thank you and here you go! :3_

_**McLaughlin: **__Thank you for your lovely comment and I hope that you liked that chapter too! As for Chris and Wyatt, I think it's fair that way! Chris must be strong being the son of a Charmed One and an Elder! And yes, through his spells he is. :3_

_**Rhatch89: **__And I like your comment! :3_

_**crlncyln: **__Thank you and I hope that it's soon enough! :p_

_**Mark: **__Thank you and here you go! :)_


	3. Sleeporb

**Teenage nightmare**

_Sleep-orb_

Somehow, the rest of the night went uneventfully. During dinner, the family talked about small things, and clearly avoiding everything at which a certain someone would reply with 'Future Consequences!' Luckily even Wyatt managed not to babble, though Chris had to step onto his foot few times, but no one asked why Wyatt was limping when he walked up stairs to have a shower.

They didn't stay up late or watch a movie together. Piper and Leo knew well that how awkward it could be for the two teenagers that they suddenly and unexpectedly end up in the past with their still not so experienced parents. And they didn't even meet with their baby selves. That would be another difficult round!

Therefore, the teenagers said their good nights to the adults and disappeared quickly in the safety of their room. Or being exact first the bath room where Chris arrived first because of the same reason which is mentioned upper.

When Wyatt finally stepped into their room after a well-deserved shower, he found his little brother sitting on one of the beds with cross legs and a book in his lap. The blond boy frowned. "What did you pack into that bag?"

Chris looked up at him, then down at the bag and grinned sheepishly. "Few things"

"You mean a hundred of books, and magical stuff? Where are your clothes?"

This time Chris' grin was challenging as he waved his hand in front of himself and his outfit changed. "I always loved conjuring!" Then Chris cocked his head to the side curiously. "But what do **you** have in that bag?"

It was Wyatt's turn to look sheepishly. "You probably won't like it…"

But just one of Chris' eyebrows rose questioningly, so Wyatt crouched down and reached into his bag and pulled out something which his little brother didn't expected to see while they were in the past. Excalibur.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Chris hissed his eyes wide and Wyatt would have sworn that he was panicking. "Do you know how much magic that damn thing contains? If a demon senses it, we will be under attack constantly!"

"But Mom said when she gave it to me that I must keep it safe! And the safest place is with me!" Wyatt protested and held the sword closer to himself in a protecting way.

"But,..." Chris mumbled, "there are two of them now! What will happen if you call it to yourself? Both will come?"

Wyatt's eyes grew wide as he stared at the sword, then he grinned sheepishly. "Oops!"

Chris threw up his arms in defeat and decided to go to bed without another word. Wyatt didn't think he should say anything either as he saw that his little brother pulled the cover over his head. The blond boy put the sword back to the bag and turned off the lights slipping into the bed.

**»»»»»**

Piper woke up early the next morning. She walked down to the kitchen and immediately got ready for making breakfast. As far as she remembered both Chris and Wyatt loved pancakes when they were here in the past in their adult forms, so she thought that as their first breakfast with them, it would be perfect.

While she was working, humming softly to herself, she heard footsteps approaching. She turned towards the kitchen door and smiled as Wyatt's blond head appeared in front of her.

"Hi, Mom!" he greeted her and gave a quick hug to her.

"Morning, Sweety! You are up early!" she said and turned back to her work.

"I'm going for a run. I'll be back before it'll be ready." With that, Wyatt turned to leave while he put earpieces into his ears and iPod was held in his hand. But Piper's worried voice stopped him.

"Is it safe… you know now?" She asked.

"It's okay, Mom! If someone asks, I'm your family's friend and just staying here with you during the summer and demons wouldn't dare to attack risking exposure! That's something even they don't dare to do!" Wyatt replied smiling reassuringly.

His mother took a deep breath, but smiled back. "Okay, if you say so! One more thing! Is Chris up too?"

Wyatt laughed softly while she was totally confused. "Chris up early in the morning? Maybe when the world turns upside down! By the way, one good advice! Don't try to wake him up!" with that the blond boy left the kitchen, then the house, the music relaxing his mind and body while he started running freely.

I still have to get use to them, Piper thought as she turned back to the half-made breakfast. Sometime later, she heard her husband leaving their bedroom and him going to the bathroom, so her man was up finally.

She finished quite quickly and decided that her youngest who wasn't so young now, slept already enough. She walked up stairs and ignoring Wyatt's warning from before, she entered the guest room after a soft knock.

However, what she found in there wasn't what she expected. Or maybe what she didn't find? The room was empty and the sheets, the cover and the pillow were missing from one of the beds too.

"Chris?" she called and she walked to the bed glancing down onto the floor on the other side of it, but her son wasn't here either. She quickly left the room still calling out for him repeatedly, but no answer came.

Leo was just stepping out of the bathroom, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, when Piper stormed past him. She stopped and stepped back till she was standing in front of him. "Chris is missing!"

Her husband's eyes grew wide with worry and his cheeks lost some colour. "He isn't in his crib?"

"Not him! Big Chris!" Piper glared. "He isn't in their room. He should have been still sleeping!"

Leo put his hands onto her shoulders. "Hey! Calm down! Maybe you just avoided each other accidentally."

"But he didn't reply to my calls and everything is missing, his covers and pillow too!"

Leo frowned as he tried to find an answer, then it suddenly clicked in. "Sleep-orb!"

Piper looked at him confused, as the worry didn't let her think straight.

"Future you warned us about it, remember?" Finally a glint in Piper's eyes showed that yes, she remembered. She turned on her heels and hurried up to the attic.

"I'll scry for him!" she called back.

Leo watched her leave then shook his head with a small smirk. He walked to the guest room and picked up the shirt, which he saw on Chris last night. What he didn't know while walking up to the attic was that he couldn't have found anything more suitable for the task, because the shirt in his hand was pure magic. After all, it was conjured not so long ago by the oh-so-missing son.

Piper was just storming out of the attic when he reached the door so the colliding was inevitable.

"Sorry," Piper mumbled, "I just forgot to bring up something of Chris."

Leo held up the shirt to her, which she took with a thankful yet sheepish smile.

The scrying went incredibly fast and the crystal landed on the Halliwell Manor.

"He is here!" Piper said with surprise.

Leo nodded and took her hand. "Come I have a guess!"

**»»»»»**

Since being frozen at the order of the Angel Of Destiny Leo had some free time, which he used to build a garage for the cars. It was attached to the house, so it was approachable from inside too. Leo worked hard and it wasn't in vain. With some new friends of his he managed to build it big enough, so two cars could be placed in it without an effort. Now it only had one car parked in it, which was Piper's old car.

The garage only had one little problem. It didn't have a window, so it was dark all the time. But anything else was just perfect.

That day wasn't an exception either. However something was different. In the dark dripping could be heard. Little drops followed each other slowly and in one of the corners, a dark puddle was growing. Drip, drop, drip, drop…

Something moved in the dark and the dripping stopped. A sound which was like when the cloth is moved on the skin could be heard, then it started again. Drip, drop, drip, drop… and the puddle was growing.

It suddenly moved. The small drops rolling over each other and the dark puddle slowly moved forward without a sound. But it never stopped. Drip, drop, drip, drop…

The puddle was heading towards the car slowly. It finally reached the vehicle's tire and made its way up on it.

However, the dark liquid didn't reach its goal. The door, which connected the house to the garage, flew open, the light was turn on and two adults walked in. Their eyes searched the place, but nothing was discovered.

The man walked to the car and looked into it.

"Piper!" he waved the woman closer to him while a smile formed on his lips.

She walked closer and her gaze followed his into the car, where their youngest son was sleeping peacefully on the back seats. Fortunately, his pillow and his head were leaned against the other door, so Piper could open this one gently. "Chris! Chris! Wake up, Chris!"

Her gentle voice stirred the boy. "Later, Mom! Wanna sleep…" he mumbled and pulled his cover over his head.

"I see, but you are sleeping in my car, Mister!"

At that, sleepy green eyes appeared from under the covers and travelled around in the car, in the end falling onto Piper's face. They suddenly grew wide and the boy shot up and backed away. He blinked couple of times registering what happened and his cheeks turned red.

"Oh crap!" he muttered and pulled the cover over his head again, hiding his face. "I sleep-orbed again!"

Piper laughed softly and pulled the cover down off her embarrassed son. "Language, Mister! Nah, come and have a breakfast with us, Sweety!"

She pulled the boy out of the car who thanked God that he chose to sleep in sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt. He tried to collect his stuff, for example his pillow, but his mother continued to pull him and his father told him to leave it and carried them back to the house himself.

Chris was seated at the dining room's table and a plate was placed in front of him with a huge amount of pancakes.

"Thanks" he mumbled and started eating still embarrassed slightly. That was how Wyatt find him, when he arrived back from his run.

"Pancakes!" the blond boy cried out and immediately took a seat at the table ready to eat. Piper gave him his breakfast too.

However, the four of them couldn't eat together peacefully, because soon the cry of the babies filled the house. The parents were on their feet and left to take care of the little ones.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at his little brother, who blinked back at him with big eyes. "What?"

"I should ask that! You are red as a tomato. So, what happened?" the blond shot back and he even stopped eating.

Chris started to play with his food and his face turned redder. "I sleep-orbed again. Mom and Dad found me in Mom's car. It's damn annoying!"

Wyatt nodded knowingly. "Don't even mention! But didn't you write a spell to stop it?"

His little brother pulled a face. "Yeah, but I broke it. It's kinda hard to find the perfect one. If I make it too strong I wouldn't be able to orb to you sleeping, when a demon attack."

"So we'll sleep-orb for a while!" Wyatt grinned and filled his mouth with a pancake.

**»»»»»**

In the dark garage the puddle was gone. However, something was still there… drip, drop, drip, drop…

_To be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I'm so happy to read that! :3<strong>**

**Charmed 301: ****Thank you! here goed the next chapter! :)**

**LeoPiper: ****then I do my best to update dayly as long as i can! :) **

**Mark:**** i totally agree and in that case i'm sure/hope that you'll like that story!:3**

**lizardmomma:**** Thank you! :3**


	4. Don't Look Into The Mirror!

**Teenage nightmare**

Don't look into the mirror!

Leo and Piper came back with the two little kids in their arms. The two teenagers turned towards them in the same time and they froze in the middle of their movements. Eyes grew wide and forks were put down slowly.

"Wow!" Chris forced out, "That's -"

"Don't you dare say unexpected or I kick your arse!" Wyatt muttered, his focus still on the babies, who were as surprised as their older selves were.

"I wanted to say strange!" Chris pouted, but stood up and walked closer to the adults and the babies. He ruffled the two little ones hair and the adults couldn't help, but share a happy smile. Wyatt walked closer too after few seconds.

"It's remind me of, when -" before the blond boy could end the sentence, his brother's feet collided with his shin painfully.

"Chris! Don't terrorize your brother!" Piper scolded her youngest, who blinked up at her innocently.

"But Mom! That's my job!"

After that, the parents got ready to feed their little ones, which their older sons didn't want to wait out. They quickly washed their plates and cutleries and disappeared upstairs.

"That was fast!" Piper grinned, her eyes on the ceiling, probably she wanted to see through it to watch her sons upstairs.

Leo nodded at her sentence, but something occurred to him. "Did you call Phoebe and Paige?"

Piper looked guiltily. "Not yet… I will after I came back home."

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping. I hope that I can take the boys with me. I mean the big ones this time. Teenage boys didn't shouldn't spend the whole day at home! Piper said while she cleaned up little Chris, because they breakfast turned out to be really messy for him.

"And I'll take these two to magic school with me."

»»»»»

Wyatt washed the sweat off his body in the shower. He loved the feeling, he felt like he was cleaner not just from the outside, but from the inside too. After sometime, he forced himself to turn the water off and dried himself with a towel. Just like Chris, he too loved conjuring his own clothes. They were both doing that since they found out that they can. First, they were afraid of personal gain in that matter, but nothing happened during the years, so they thought that it was okay. By the way, clothes were always torn during demon fights, so it was economical next to the comfort.

So he contently conjured today's outfit onto himself and checked himself out in the mirror. He found the reflection good enough and he was already turning away, when something caught his eyes in it. He turned back, but everything was the same, just like a second ago.

"Damn! Maybe I woke up too early today!" he muttered and ran his hand through his short blond hair. He walked to the door, not looking back again.

He didn't saw that his reflection didn't follow his movements and stayed where it was and stared after the boy with a strange smile forming on its lips.

Wyatt found himself face to face with his little brother when he stepped out through the door of the bathroom. Chris held up an ID. Card and shoved it into his hand. "Just to be on the safe side! We are going out with Mom for shopping."

The blond boy blinked after him. "Um? Okay…" he mumbled and put the false ID into his pocket and followed Chris.

Outside their mother was already waiting for them in her car, ready to go. Chris took the seat next to her, so Wyatt had to sit at the back. He crossed his arms and pouted just like a five years old, which made Chris laugh out loudly. Even Piper couldn't help but smile.

During the drive Chris and Wyatt was occupied with searching what would change during the next few years in San Francisco. But they didn't share any of them with Piper. The drive wasn't that long either and soon they arrived to the huge supermarket, which Piper preferred the most not just now, but in the future too, according to Chris and Wyatt.

The three of them were walking up and down between the shelves, Piper putting some things into the shopping cart. The mother stopped at the vegetables and Chris was eager to help her out in finding the fresh and the most beautiful ones. Wyatt watched them bored, he could think of another ways to spend time outside. And he means _outside!_

His eyes travelled around in hope to find something with which he could occupy himself and that was how his blue orbs fell onto a big mirror which task was to help out the shop assistants in busting thieves. Wyatt looked at his own and the shop's reflection, when it happened. The blond boy's reflection changed dramatically. Its skin turned deadly gray, his head was held in an unnatural angle. Blood started dripping from its eyes, while a cruel smile formed on its lips.

Wyatt chocked on his breath and took a shaky step backwards. He couldn't take his eyes off the horrible image though. The reflection took a step forward and its fingers slowly reached through the mirror like it was just water and started to make its way out, into the real world.

Suddenly something hit Wyatt on his head painfully, very-very painfully. The boy snapped his eyes towards the attacker and found himself staring into Chris' annoyed green eyes, while the brunette was holding a book in his hand.

"Finally!" The younger one said, his voice matching his eyes, "Mom is already at the cash register. Are you coming or wanna stay here forever?"

Wyatt blinked at him, then quickly his eyes found their way back to the mirror, Chris' following his example. However, now none of them saw anything out of place there. Wyatt's reflection was the perfect copy of the real boy staring with huge, confused eyes and face paler than usual.

With some difficulty, Wyatt tore his gaze away from the mirror and started walking towards their mother slowly. But Chris had other ideas. The brunette grabbed his brother's arm and turned him back so they faced again, the book already gone from the younger's hand. "What was that? You looked just like you have seen a ghost. Have you seen a ghost?"

"No…I just…" Wyatt glanced at the mirror, but still nothing was out of place. He shook his head. "Nothing I just daydreamed, that's all!"

Chris' hold tightened on his arm and his green orbs radiated suspicion with a huge force. "People usually aren't scared to death, when they daydream. Don't lie to me, Wyatt! You know you never could! So, what was it?"

"Nothing, really! Now lets go, before Mum gets angry! You know she isn't fun like that!" the older of the brothers tried to smile reassuringly and hoped against hope that he didn't fail. Chris didn't say word and the suspicion was still visible in his eyes, but he let go of Wyatt's arm, so the other could go after their mother. Chris though looked at the mirror and narrowed his eyes. Despite that, nothing changed, everything was back to normal. The brunette sighed and walked away too. It looked like he had some research to do.

»»»»»

Piper kept her promise and called her sisters while her boys were putting away the groceries in the kitchen. She just put down her phone, when blue orbs filled the air and the famous aunts appeared in front of her.

"Where are they?" Phoebe asked wolfishly and her eyes were already searching for her future nephews.

"In the kitchen." Piper said and pointed at the right direction. Her two younger sisters immediately raced to the place where the poor teens were.

Wyatt just asked that from where did Chris get the book with which he hit his older brother in the supermarket when Phoebe jumped at them. Literally. The two teens thanked God that they were good in sports and that they was really fit or they wouldn't have been able to catch their lovely Aunt. And few seconds later the other one…

"Wow! Piper wasn't joking! You really are back!" Phoebe squealed and wrapped them into her arms. Soon Paige joined in too and the boys found hard to breath after few seconds. It was only Piper who managed to pry her sisters off her sons, she looked at them sheepishly, and apologetically at which Chris and Wyatt gave reassuring smiles.

However, the Aunts hadn't finished yet, so the questioning came. Chris had a really hard time no to say anything which could endanger the future and to prevent his older brother to do it too. With that, the bigger part of the day was spent.

Luckily, Coop and Henry arrived few hours later, just before lunch and with their presence they prevented the Aunts terrorizing their nephews. The men were eager to get to know the two teens too, so they talked a lot. Chris and Wyatt were impressed how easily Henry got used to the magical life, but the best part was for them to listen to his stories. Of course, they heard them several times already, but these were fresh now and had different effect.

The two pairs were already going, when Leo arrived home with the two little ones. The babies got the same greeting just like their older selves and there was a small talk between Leo, Henry and Coop. The Aunts made Piper promise that she would call them if anything happens and after hugging their big nephews they orbed, hearted to home.

"Wow! They never change!" Wyatt groaned as he collapsed down onto the couch.

Chris smirked. "Nah, admit it that you love them!"

"Of course, I love them! It's just that they are tiring in the long run!" the blond boy huffed and closed his eyes leaning his head back.

Chris grinned down at him shaking his head a little. He got a book into his arms and walked out of the house, into the back garden. He walked onto the grass and lay down onto his stomach. He opened the book at the table of contents.

"Mirrors…mirrors…mirrors…" he mumbled to himself, "…Here!"

He opened the book on the right page and started reading. During his research, he conjured a notepad to himself with a pen, which wrote down the needed information without its owner's contribution.

While Chris was working outside, Wyatt was lost in his own thoughts too. He couldn't take his mind off what happened in the supermarket while they were shopping. He couldn't even image what would have happened if Chris didn't hit him with that book, which turned out to be conjured by his little brother only for that reason. What would have happened if that _thing _climbed out of the mirror? "What the Hell was that?_"_

"What was what?"

Wyatt looked up and found himself face to face with Leo. His father was standing next to the couch, one of his eyebrow raised questioningly. "And if I were you, I'd watch my language in that house!"

"Will you believe me if I say you heard it wrong?" Wyatt asked with a grin, at which Leo replied with the same expression.

"Nope, but maybe I can promise not to tell your mother. By the way, where is Chris?" Leo looked around, but he couldn't find his youngest with his eyes.

"He is in the kitchen with Mom and Mini-me, the other one is in the back garden worming a book if I'm correct."

"Can you call him in? Your mother'd like you to set the table. Dinner is almost ready!" Leo told his son, who jumped to his feet when he heard the word 'dinner'.

"I'm on it!" with that Wyatt hurried out of the living-room to the back garden, where he found his little brother laying in the grass, reading a book, while a pen was noting furiously. That was a typical Chris moment.

"Hey, Chris—" Wyatt started, but he fell silent immediately and leaned his head to the side.

'What' the younger boy wanted to ask, but his brother shushed him. Wyatt was listening intently to something and Chris followed his example, but he couldn't hear a thing.

"Wyatt?"

"Uhm… I thought that I heard something dripping," Wyatt mumbled. Chris looked at him totally puzzled, but he didn't get an explanation as Wyatt shrugged, "By the way dinner is almost ready. Mom wants us to set the table."

Chris nodded and with a wave of his hand, he sent his stuff up to his room. He caught up to his brother as they walked back to the house.

None of them noticed the dark spots on the grass next to the wall of the Manor.

They were already putting the plates onto the table, when Chris spoke up again. "So wanna tell me what did you see in the supermarket?"

His brother nearly dropped the plate, which he was holding in his hand. He quickly put it down and crossed his arms. "There was nothing, really! Why don't you believe me?"

"Why do you hide it from me?" Chris hissed. The plates started trembling on the table with a soft clank, which increased slowly. However, the two boys didn't notice it as they glared at each other angrily.

"Wyatt! Chris! Are you ready?" They both jumped when they heard their young mother's call from the kitchen. The plates stopped shaking and everything went quiet again.

"Yes, Mom!" Chris forced out and he turned away from his brother, who did the same. Soon their parents walked into the dining-room with their little selves, who were already fed and they were yawning. Leo carried the food in and put it down onto the table.

"I take up the little ones," Piper said and grabbed little Wyatt's hand.

"I'll help!" the older version said suddenly and took little Chris from Leo. Though Piper was puzzled she accepted the help with a smile. But Leo was worried.

When his wife and his older soon disappeared upstairs, he turned towards Chris who was staring blankly at the staircase. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

Chris shook his head quickly and grinned at his father. "Nah, everything is okay! We are just tired, aunts and all, you know!"

Leo nodded, but Chris saw that he didn't exactly believe in his answer. Soon Wyatt and Piper was back, so the family could start eating. However, the air during dinner was tense and the boys avoided looking at each other in fear that their magic would go astray and they'd cause something like what they did during the table setting. But they were the perfect team against their young parent's questioning. Not even Piper could get of them more than 'We're just tired!'.

Chris escaped upstairs when he got the chance and locked himself up in the bathroom. As he was standing under the hot shower he relaxed his body and his mind. After some time he felt like he could face the world again and it was only then that he left the bathroom dressed only in his sweatpants, after last night he didn't want to risk, and a towel around his neck.

Wyatt was already standing at the door and rushed in when his brother stepped out of the way. Chris turned after him and watched as the door was shut only few centimetres away from his face. He let out a sigh, but decided not to comment the happenings. Maybe tomorrow they'd be calmer and could speak about their problems civilly.

»»»»»

Wyatt was frustrated and it was clearly expressed by how he dried himself furiously. It was a tiring day and it was taking its toll on him. Not even the hot shower helped. He tried to conjure clothes onto himself, but he failed to do the right thing three times in row. He groaned loudly in frustration. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He concentrated hard and finally managed to do the right thing.

"Damn this day!" he mumbled and walked towards the door, but stopped as his eyes fell onto the mirror. He stepped closer to it leaning forward.

"What was that?" he whispered as he studied his reflection.

It changed. His reflection got back its deadly gray colour, the blood on its face, the unnatural angle of his neck, but it changed even more. Its eyes turned completely black and its mouth opened inhumanly wide. Suddenly its hand shot out, grabbed the shocked boy on his neck and started tightening its hold. Wyatt tried to fight against it, orb away, get that hand away from his neck, but nothing worked. His nails cut deeply into the inhuman hand, but it didn't let go, just the world got darker and darker.

"Chris!" Wyatt choked out as his only chance left.

His brother was drying his hair in the guest room with bare chest and all, when he heard the faint voice of the blond boy. He froze in his movements, then quickly threw down his towel and orbed into the bathroom. He saw how that thing was holding his brother whose knees were already bucking, so he jumped forward without thinking. He conjured a long athame quickly and ran it into the gray arm. That _thing_ let out an inhuman scream, but let go of the blond boy.

Chris pulled the coughing Wyatt back by his arm, and stood between his brother and the deadly mirror. He held his arm out towards it and closed his eyes so he could concentrate more.

"_With the force of the Halliwell magic  
>for the sake of protection,<br>to stop the evil destruction,  
>Portal between Earth and Hell,<br>you shall be closed as to you I tell!" _

Chris chanted the spell and the effect came immediately. The mirror glowed with green light blinding the boys. That thing's arm fell onto the floor with a thud and created a bloody puddle around it, while the horrible reflection's scream made shivers run up and down on the brunette's back. That _thing _started to fade and in the end, the mirror was back to normal and could function like it should.

The boy turned to his brother who still had his fingers wrapped around his throat and was breathing with great difficulty. Chris gently forced his hand away and touched the blond's neck. Immediately the golden glow came and washed away the pain and damage, which was caused by the evil.

"You okay?"

Wyatt nodded and leaned against his brother so he could gather his strength. "Yeah… But can you please get rid of _that?"_

Chris looked down at the bloody arm and with a blink of his eyes, it was gone with the puddle of blood.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jane Mays: <strong>_I'm so glad that you like it! :) I wasn't happy about what they did to Chris' powers in the show either. It's just not fair! So I'll change it! :P And in my stories there will be no Melinda!

_**Crlncyln: **_Thank you! I love that side of them too! They are so cute!

_**Charmed:**_ I reassure you, I'll keep going! I love writing that story! I'll do my best to update soon!

_**MusicLuvr: **_*grins* here you go! :P

_**LeoPiper: **_Here are the problems! And there will be even more! :)

_**Crlncyln: **_He is so cute, right? Couldn't resist!

_**Chris's Adorer: **_Hi! I'm so glad that you found that story! And I really hope that you'll like it till the end! :) Ps: I love making Wyatt and Chris sleep-orb!

_**My Alternate Reality: **_Thanks! :P

_**Lizardmomma: **_Not just the garage, never just the garage! :P Thank you! :3


	5. Blood In The Nursery

**Teenage Nighmare **

_Blood In The Nursery_

Chris stood leaning against the guest room's door with his arms crossed in front of his still bare chest. His face was blank, just his eyes were thoughtful. Opposite him his brother was sitting on one of the beds, elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands. The room had been filled with an uncomfortable silence since they orbed in after the demon attack.

"Just say it!"

Chris looked up puzzled and stared at his brother who didn't even raise his head when the sentence left his lips.

"What?"

Wyatt put his hands down with a sigh and his eyes met with his little brother's. The connection came to life between them which bound together their magic.

"I don't feel the need to tell you 'I told you so!'" Chris said with a frown. "And stop pouting! You messed up and that's it! Now we need to concentrate at the task at hand!"

Wyatt nodded and looked down at his hands. He found out something which he had to share with his little brother. But these were bad news and he knew that Chris wouldn't like them at all. "These demons…" he trailed off.

Chris raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word as an encouragement for Wyatt to continue.

Wyatt took a deep breath and started it again, "_They_ are back. It was one of _those_, Chris! I felt it! It-" he closed his mouth as Chris held up a hand and stepped away from the door, quickly conjuring a loose tee shirt onto himself. After few seconds there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Wyatt called and their father opened the door. Leo looked around with his eyes darkened with concern.

"Is everything okay? We heard noises and we was just -"

"worried," Chris ended the sentence and grinned at his father. "Everything is okay, Dad! Wy just fell over his bag, that's all!"

"Oh… okay. Tell us if something happens though."

"Of course, Dad!"

Leo nodded and hesitantly closed the door. The two boys waited till he walked back to the living-room where Piper was waiting for him in front of the TV.

"I'm surprised that it wasn't Mom who came up!" Wyatt said and Chris nodded.

Though the brunette boy narrowed his eyes quickly and all his attention was back on his brother. "You want to tell me that demon… it was one the ones we are escaping from?"

His tone was sharp and his eyes were dark with anger. Wyatt nodded slowly. "Just think about it. Your insight didn't pick up anything and it never happened before."

"Just like how I couldn't sense that you were in danger. Damn it!" Chris hissed out and started pacing angrily up and down in the room. "It only happened with that demon's followers… only in the future."

"Yeah. And just like there, my powers didn't work on it. I couldn't orb, heck, I could barely call for you! If I wanted to call for Aunt Paige, it wouldn't have even worked. I don't know about any other demon which capable of the same." Wyatt said, then watched his brother pacing.

Chris bit down on his lower lip and furrowed his burrow, but nothing helped to find the right thing to do in that situation. Not even running his hand through his hair which usually worked. "But they can't be here! Shouldn't be here! Mom and the Aunts made sure of that! I saw the spell, and it's one of the most powerful of theirs. I know that it's not impossible to find a way around it, but for a demon… it must be really powerful. And if that true, what should we do?"

"We vanquish it!" Wyatt said with a grin forming on his lips.

However Chris had other ideas. "Rather we tell Mom and Dad everything. I mean the younger versions."

"No!" Wyatt said suddenly and jumped to his feet. "We are handling it on our own."

"Are you out of your mind, Wy?" Chris asked incredulously. "We need the help of the Power of Three to vanquish these!"

"No. Wait, just listen to me!" Wyatt said and held up his hand to stop his brother form saying anything else. "These demons can be only defeated with Excalibur, right?"

"Yeh" Chris breathed out and nodded to Wyatt so he could continue. "So if we tell Mom and the others, they will be all worried and they would go against them, but their powers would be useless. We can do it, Chris! Just we!"

"What if Mom and the others run into one of them? What will happen if they don't even know that their powers are as good as a little puppy against the burglar?" Chris shot back.

"I can assure you, Chris that little puppies can bite really painfully! Past experience!" Wyatt answered grinning ear to ear.

His little brother rolled his eyes. "Don't make fun of me, Wy!"

"I'm not making one of you! Nath's dog, you know that golden retriever, bit me when it was a puppy! And that hurt like hell!" Wyatt protested and held up his left hand to show the small white scar which proved his point. But he turned serious after a second. "Okay! Here is the plan! We keep quiet and if things get out of hand we tell everything to Mom and the others. What about it?"

"Don't know, Wy… It can be really dangerous."

"Come one, Chris! Give us a chance!" Wyatt pleaded and even made puppy-dog eyes. His brother gave up eventually and he nodded with sigh.

"Okay, but if things turn really dangerous we tell them. Now I'll put few protecting spells onto the room, but I don't really thing that they'd help, being careful can't hurt though. Then we go to bed. If we are doing this, we have to be alert all the time!" Chris said and started pacing in the room again, this time muttering softly and chanting spells one after the other.

In the same time Wyatt got ready to sleep, but before he did that, he made sure, that his bag in which Excalibur could be found was placed close to the bed, and that he could pull it out without any difficulty in the case of an attack.

"Ready?" he asked as Chris climbed into his own bed. The brunette nodded and with the flick of his hand, Wyatt turned off the light.

»»»»»

Chris woke up in the middle of the night, but he didn't know what exactly woke him. He sat up in his bed and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around and his gaze fell upon a five years old little boy who was holding Chris's three years old version's hand. The two little ones were standing next to his bed with huge and fearful eyes.

"Wyatt?" Chris asked and leaned closer to the kids. "What happened?"

The kids climbed up into the bed with a little help of Chris and settled down close to the teenager.

"Wy… Can you tell me what scared you?" Chris asked again. The blond boy looked up at him in the dark and despite the lack of light, the brunette teenager saw the fear in those blue orbs. "Wy?"

"It was scawy and big! And he was dwippin'" the little boy said.

"Dripping?" Chris repeated softly and frowned. He quickly turned towards his _older_ brother who was still softly snoring in his own bed.

"Wyatt!" he called out and used their connection too for the good measure. The older teenager stirred and groaned, but to his younger brother's horror he started to disappear in blue orbs.

Chris shot his right arm out towards the older boy. "Don't sleep-orb you idiot!" he hissed and forced Wyatt back onto the bed with his magic. His brother woke up immediately as he reformed. He sat up and looked around with confused and sleepy eyes. He looked at his glaring little brother, then spotted the two little kids sitting next to the brunette in the bed.

"Why are they here?" Wyatt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We have a problem," Chris started and looked down at the two kids, "there is something in the nursery. Hey, little Wy! Did you tell it to Mom?"

The small child shook his head at the question. By this time Big Wyatt was out of his bed standing near them. When they got their answer the two teenagers rose and got ready to check out the nursery by conjuring blades and Wyatt grabbing Excalibur.

"We will be back in no time, okay?" Chris asked. When little Wyatt nodded Chris ordered him to put up his shield which were done, so little Chris and little Wyatt sat in the safety of the blue bubble. With a nod at each other the two teenagers orbed out.

The nursery was dark and the air in it was cold. The only light which was present was the two teenagers orb lights which carried them here from their room. They both let few orb lights stay after their transport which provided enough light for them so they could observe the scene. The first thing they noted that nobody was in there.

"Feel anything?" Wyatt asked. Chris shook his head and stepped away from his brother. He frowned when he spotted something dark on the floor. He sent his orb lights closer to it and he crouched down. It was a dark puddle with a sickening scent which was oh so familiar to the Halliwells.

"It's blood," Chris said and held his long fingers over the puddle. "I can't fell a thing…"

"Than it was one of them?" Wyatt asked and looked around again, eyes narrowed as he concentrated.

"Guess so," Chris looked up at his brother, "Little you said that it was dripping."

"You mean bleeding?" the blond boy asked. Chris shrugged and turned away from the puddle. He was still crouching down, his eyes searching the nursery for the demon.

"Do you think that it was the same one which attacked your through the mir-"

"Chris!" the brunette was cut off by Wyatt's alarmed cry. The older brother grabbed Chris' shoulder and pulled him forcefully towards himself which made the brunette fell to the floor, but his brother kept pulling him further away from the spot where he was.

"What?" Chris managed his eyes scanning the room.

"The puddle!" Wyatt cried and held Chris closer to himself protectively.

Indeed, the puddle was coming closer and closer nearing the younger of the two. Wyatt waved with his hand attempting to send the dark liquid away, but the orb lights surrounded the boys rather than the puddle, so Wyatt had to make them disappear without an effect.

"Excalibur, Wy! Quickly kill it!" Chris hissed while he pulled his legs out of the way of the liquid.

"Excalibur!" Wyatt called and the sword appeared in his hand, luckily just one version. He quickly jumped forward and pushed the tip of Excalibur into the strange blood. Immediately the liquid started burning with purple flames and disappeared without leaving a trace.

The two teenagers sat panting and staring at that certain place on the floor of the nursery.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked and he glanced at his baby brother. Chris nodded, but he still kept his gaze on the floor. " Yeah… Guess so."

Wyatt stood up carefully. "Lets go back to our room."

Chris jumped to his feet and walked to the door. "I'll check on Mom and Dad," he said and orbed out. Wyatt followed suit, just his lights carried him to the guest room where luckily he found their little selves safe and unharmed after he turned on the lights. Being exact the two little kids were sound asleep little Wyatt's shield still protecting both of them.

Chris orbed in few seconds later. "Consider us really lucky! They are okay and didn't even wake up."

"So what do we do now?" Wyatt asked as he sat down onto his bed.

"We sleep," Chris replied and took little Chris out of his bed carefully and handed him to the really puzzled Wyatt. "You sleep with him. This bed is not big enough. Moreover, you have a shield, little you has a shield, so that way everybody is protected."

"Chris! These demons are immune to magic. My shield is nothing against them…" the blond boy started, but he closed his lips when he saw his little brother's darkening gaze.

"I'm not starting an argument, Wy! Go to sleep!" with that Chris climbed into his bed and covered himself and little Wyatt, pulling the kid closer to himself.

Wyatt watched him till he settled down, then he wrapped his arms protectively around little Chris and followed his teenage brother's example.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><em>I hope that this chapter gave answer to your question! :) They really have a bond, just the situation is a little bit difficult with these demons :3<em>

Blue Eyed Dreamer: _Not empathy, Insight :) I thought that it'd fit better to Chris. With his insight Chris can sense the intentions of others and their auras. During season 6 I had a feeling that many times Chris kinda knew what the others wanted, so that's from where the idea came :)_

Charrmed:_ They interacted! *grins* And just imagine how Piper and Leo will react in the morning! :p _

_I hope that the demon question is answered kinda. I know still not full explanation, but will time it will come too! :)_

_Of course they will see! Knowing Wyatt and Chris I'm not sure that they'll be able to keep everything secret, but lets just everything develop slowly :p _

Parker:_ Eek. Poor boys keeping an arm… After all Chirs wants to be a doctor, doesn't he? :P Thank you and I hope that it won't turn bad later either! :)_

Chris's Adorer: 

_Hi!_

_You mentioned it and watched the episode again and really! At least it's not Bloody Mary this time! Hopefully… Yep Wyatt is really lucky that he has a genius little brother :) _

_Thank you!_

Lizardmomma_: And I was writing that chapter at night! O.O _


	6. Nathaniel Taylor

**Teenage Nightmare**

_Nathaniel Taylor_

Wyatt stepped out of the guest room with a large yawn. He had a hell of a night and his body protested against his daily routine which began with an early wake up. He went to the bathroom and did his business. He was stepping out from there when he heard the terrified scream of his mother. Without thinking he orbed to her. She was in the nursery when he appeared next to her in the same time as Leo entered through the door.

"My babies," Piper cried, "They are gone, they are gone!"

Wyatt smiled with relief and tried to get his mother's attention with non existing success. Piper was hysterical and screaming about killing that son of a bitch who took her kids while Leo stood shell-shocked. Both ignored the poor blond teenager who repeated the words 'Mom' and 'Dad' like a broken record.

Finally Wyatt had enough and grabbed his hysterical mother's shoulders and turned her towards himself. He shook her not so gently and leaning forward he shouted 'Mom!' into her face. Piper blinked up at him with little tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom," Wyatt repeated now gentler, "just listen to me, okay? Nobody took little us. They woke us up in the middle of the night and wanted to sleep in our room. They are still there and they are safe!"

Piper turned out of his hold and ran out of the room. Wyatt shrugged and orbed to the guest room the same time as the door flew open and Piper came to halt as her eyes landed on the scene in front of her.

Teenage Chris was sleeping on his stomach, his left arm was placed protectively over little Wyatt who slept peacefully on his back. Little Chris was sitting on the pillow next to his big version's head and found it very entertaining to grab those brown locks and pull them till his older version lets out a disapproving grunt and shifts in his sleep. When that happens, little Chris giggles happily and grabs another lock of hair.

"Oh!" Piper managed and she slowly walked into the room. She took little Chris into her arms who found her long hair even more interesting and started pulling it.

Sensing everybody in the room, Chris woke up too. He quickly noted what must have happened, so he grinned at the family sheepishly. They should have thought about it after all during the night. Oops! Though fortunately Piper wasn't angry, rather she seemed to be happy that such a cute thing happened in the house.

However, the peace couldn't last long. Soon it turned out that everybody was late from work, so Piper didn't have time to cook breakfast which for she was really sorry. The two teenagers managed to finally convince her that they are old enough to make their own breakfast and she should just pay all her attention to their younger versions. It took half hour for them to feed the little ones and get them ready and soon Leo and the kids were orbed to Magic School by Wyatt and Piper rushed out of the house shouting her goodbyes.

"Man, they never change!" Wyatt huffed. Suddenly a jacket collided with the back of his head. He grabbed the clothe and spun around to glare at his little brother who was standing few feet away from him, dressed in white trainers, dark jeans and shirt and a black jacket.

"Up for a walk?" Chris asked before Wyatt could come up with a comment on the arriving of the jacket.

"You mean orb, right?" the blond asked back hopefully, but he was disappointed by the answer.

"I meant what I said. Now let's go!" with that the brunette started walking towards the front door.

"But where? I'm still hungry!" Wyatt whined.

"That's where we are going," Chris said while with a quick wave of his hand he locked the front door once they were both outside. "We go and find a place where we can feed that monster which you keep in the depth of your stomach."

He walked down the few steps which lead down to the sidewalk and headed away from the house, his grumpy older brother following him mumbling under his noise.

Dark clouds were covering the sky and as it was expected, one by one little rain drops fell from above. Of course Wyatt couldn't help, but comment on that too.

"Oh, shut up finally! You go for a run every morning even if it's raining like hell, so don't tell me that this walk will kill you!" Chris snapped in the end and his glares managed to stop the new comments before they could leave the blond boy's mouth.

After that the walk was quiet which let Chris to think about their situation and try to find a way out of it without anyone getting hurt. Something came to his mind at the same time as he stopped in front of a small fast food restaurant in which they both will spend some time in the future. Wyatt followed him inside and they both walked to the back of the place where the tables were placed into small cabins. They both just sat down when a waitress appeared next to them and took their orders. Chris asked for only a coffee, while Wyatt gave her a long list of food. After she was gone, Chris quickly chanted a quick spell which would prevent anyone from the outside hear what they were talking about inside.

It took only few minutes for the waitress to come back with their food thanks to the still early hour and that there was just few other customers, she left them alone quickly.

Chris watched how Wyatt started wolfing down his food and he grimaced. Really, the Twice Blessed sometimes just acted like a pig. The brunette shrugged and took a sip from his coffee, then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Who do you want to call?" Wyatt asked with a frown. "We are in the past! We can't reach anyone."

"Watch me!" Chris mumbled and after that it was followed by other to Wyatt alien words, then Chris' cell started glowing dimly. Few seconds later it stopped. Chris pushed few buttons on the cell phone, then, put it to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Wyatt asked again, now his breakfast abandoned.

"Dylan" he was one of Chris' and Wyatt's best friends.

After the sixth ring, the phone was picked up finally and Chris held his breath hoping that his quickly made spell worked. Latin wasn't his favourite language, but it was the best for overcoming things like time.

"_It's Nathaniel Taylor!"_ came the deep voice from the other end of the line.

Chris' face lit up as he heard the older boy's voice. "Nath!"

The brunette quickly turned the speaker on when he saw Wyatt waving widely with his hands. So, when Nathaniel next spoke, his deep voice filled the small place, _"Chris? How in Hell did you reach us?" _

"Guess, Nathy boy!" Wyatt smirked.

"_You call me that again and I'll wash up the floor of the library with you, idiot!"_ Nathaniel hissed and the two brothers grinned at each other while trying to picture the dark haired young man's annoyed face in their heads.

Nathaniel came from an assassin family, a good one. They worked for the Elders by investigating on Earth and in the Underworld, and they killed demons who were attacking innocents and witches who can't defend themselves. With less word, their family did the dirty work for the Elders. It was a full time job, but despite that Nath loved to work as the librarian of Magic School which he did with enthusiasm in his free time. A thing what Wyatt could never understand.

Nathaniel, just like the Twice Blessed was an over protective older brother of two other boys, Dylan and Ethan. Moreover, when Wyatt was freshman in high school, the two years older boy took him under his wing which was really new for the blond boy, because Nath was the only one who acted somewhat like an older brother for him. Though his bond with him was far weaker then what he has with Chris.

"_Are you okay, guys? I thought that your parents made sure that a connection between anyone and you is impossible to be created,"_ Nath sounded really concerned, but with a quick look at each other the brothers decided that for now the demon attack should be kept a secret.

"Uh… We are in-" Chris started, but he was cut off quickly.

"**Don't** _tell me where you are!" _Nathaniel hissed, _"I have a job tonight and I'm not risking anything! You are safe wherever you are. Don't tell anyone, okay? Nobody knows and let it stay that way!" _

Wyatt and Chris shared another look and yes, the demon attack remained a secret.

"Just give us an update. How are the others dealing with the demon clan? Do you help out too?" Wyatt asked.

There was a sigh at the other end of the line then finally their friend decided that a little information can't hurt_. "Guys… It's_ **a** _demon. Not a clan. One single demon."_

"What?" The boys cried in unison.

"_Yes. A demon. It uses souls from Hell, this is why everybody thought that it was a clan. No one met with the real demon, just the souls."_ Nath explained.

Chris frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "How can it use souls? He must be really powerful if he can control them!" **Yuppy! Another problem!**

"_It makes deals with them which free those souls from Hell if they follow his orders. If they try to rebel, than they are pushed back to Hell. For a deal like that huge amount of magic isn't needed." _

"How did you find it out?" Wyatt asked. As far as he knew the whole family was unsuccessful in the research. The only thing they found out was that Excalibur could kill those things.

"_It's kinda funny, but Petra accidentally found a book in the library. It was all about that demon. Guess how everyone reacted!" _

The brothers' eyes grew wide. They couldn't even believe that their little, eight years old cousin would find the answer to their questions. "You can't be serious!" Wyatt groaned.

"_But I am!" _

„What's the title of the book?" Chris asked and quickly conjured a pen and orbed his notepad to himself. Wyatt watched in amusement how his little brother turned all business so quickly.

"_Deal Of The Fallen Souls," _came Nath's reply, _„but Chris! Don't you dare come to Magic School! Moreover the book is in the Manor now! Don't go there either!" _

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! I'll stay where," **When,** "we are!"

"_Good! But I mean it! Stay put, both of you or I'll hunt you down!_"

Wyatt and Chris grinned at each other. Poor naïve Nath!

"Hey! We won't!" Wyatt grinned, while Chris decided to change the subject.

"So did Mom and the others find a way to vanquish it?"

"_They wrote a spell and I think they have a vanquishing potion, but I'm not sure, because your cousins and the three of us were sent to Magic School to stay here till all is over. You know being safe and all or just being out of the way, because the school isn't that big of a protection! By the way Salogel is helping out too!" _

The brother's were thankful. Salogel, Nath's stepfather was a really good assassin. And luckily he became really good friends with the Halliwells.

"_But the souls vanished. Sal just told me that they couldn't find them and they couldn't summon them. Your mother was really worried that they went after you,"_And from how he sounded, Nathaniel was really worried too.

"Nope, we are safe!" Chris lied, "Just make sure that you and the others are too"

"_I will. But now I have to go. Ethan got sick yesterday and now we can't force any food to stay in his stomach. Dylan is with him now in the bathroom." _

"Sorry, man! We'd heal him!" Wyatt said and he really felt bad for their little friend.

"_It's okay! Just a normal, average virus! He'll be hyperactive again in no time! Though I had to promise him one of your amazing muffins, Chris" _

Chris smiled happily, "Okay! When we can go home, my first priority will be the muffins!"

"Want few too!" Wyatt cried with his puppy dog eyes fixed at Chris.

"_Now I really have to go! Stay safe, guys!" _

"We will! One thing, Nath! Please don't tell Mom that we called!" Chris pleaded.

"Do you think I'm suicide?" with that Nath ended the call. The brothers sat for few minutes in silence both deep in thought. However, soon the waitress came back and they paid for their food. Chris stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Where are we going?" Wyatt asked slowly getting to his feet too.

"To Magic School"

Wyatt smirked at his little brother, "Not a nice thing to break a promise!"

The brunette grinned mischievously, "I said we'll stay where we are, never said that I won't go to the school!"

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p><em><span>Crlncyln: <span>Thank you! Of course Chris can heal! It's bullshit that he can't! No way!:)_

_Jacqs:  Thank you! I thought that after what future Chris did, little Wy would trust him more than anything, so he would go to him. :3_

_Lizardmomma: It was in the middle of the night and it was raining like Hell O.O I fell asleep in front of my Laptop at 4 o'clock in the morning or close to it X)_

_Charrmed: Thank you for writing that comment! Piper is my favourite too! Love her protectivness! And it that story she'll have the chance to show it! :P I promise that the boys and the little boys will interact more, because I love them! I hope you liked that chapter too! _

_Chris's Adorer: Hi! Yeah I like suspense really much :P I hope you liked that chapter too! _

_Crlncyln: Insight rocks! I hope at least :P I'd like to have that power! Thank you!_

_Moose: Sorry? *grins apologetically* My summer is like Hell, but I do my best I promise!_


	7. Hands Of Horror

**Teenage Nightmare**

_Hands of Horror_

"Where the hell is that damn book?" Wyatt hissed as he searched through the selves of Magic School's library.

Chris glared at his brother, "Shut up, idiot! We'll be busted!"

After the talk with Nath, they had come to Magic School for a book which title was Deal Of The Fallen Souls. They didn't want to come across with anyone in fear of doing or saying something stupid or futuristic, so they decided to go in ninja mode as Wyatt called it. Luckily the old librarian, Mrs. Berra was sleeping in a slightly awkward position, still sitting in her chair. Knowing from their childhood that she sensed the use of Magic from great distance, so they had to get in how a 'mortal' would. They crawled passed her, hiding in front of her desk, then they quickly disappeared between the shelves.

However, finding the book wasn't that easy.

"We should just orb it to us!" Wy whispered and put his hands on his hip glaring at the poor books in front of him.

Chris just rolled his eyes and continued the search. He tried to picture little Petra in front of himself. She was still really small, even for being eight years old. If she found the book accidentally, than it couldn't be placed somewhere high. And if nobody knew about it, than the book couldn't have been moved for a long time, right?

Despite that he couldn't find it. The idea of orbing it to themselves didn't sound that bad after all…

"This is pointless!" Wyatt muttered and leaned again the shelves behind him. It swayed, protesting against his weight, and he quickly jumped away from it. Luckily, it didn't start to fall, but few books decided to do a suicide jump from the top. They collided with the floor with loud thuds; one of them hit the blond boy hard on the head before doing the same.

"Ow!" Wyatt glared at the offending object whishing he could just blow it up like he would at home.

Frowning, Chris reached for his brother's attacker and lifted the huge tome up. He wanted to laugh out loudly.

"What is so funny?" Wyatt hissed, still rubbing his head. He may have a concussion, but his brother just chose to grin like a cat who found the milk bowl.

Chris turned the book towards him and Wy groaned loudly as he saw the golden letters written on it. 'Deal Of The Fallen Souls'

"You gotta be kidding!"

"Is someone there?" they froze when they heard Mrs. Berra's voice. She must have heard the sounds of the falling books. And she was approaching!

"Screw it!" Chris whispered urgently, "Orb!"

And when Mrs. Berra stepped around the corner of the shelves all she could see were the four large tomes laying on the floor. She frowned and lifted her gaze up. Still, she could sense the two similar, but still different magic's shadows in the air.

"Strange…" She muttered and reached for one of the books on the floor.

_»»»»»_

Chris and Wyatt orbed to the living room of the Manor. With a quick sensing around they found out that the house was still empty. Sighing with relief the blond boy threw himself down onto the couch and watched as his little brother got ready for the research by orbing his notepad to himself with a pen. After that the brunette opened the book and ran his eyes through the table of contents.

"Is there any chance that you brought your laptop with yourself?" the blond boy asked sitting up straight. He couldn't just let his brother do all the hard work!

But Chris looked up at him while biting down on his lower lip. He shook his head with regret. "Nope. I didn't think that I'd need it."

Wyatt frowned, "But you thought that you'll need all that books in your bag? Aren't you geek?"

"Oh shut! You should just check out Mom's room. If I remember correctly than her old laptop is from this time."

Wyatt nodded standing up and he headed upstairs where he hoped he'd find that certain computer.

Five minutes later it turned out that he did. He put it down onto the table next to Chris' book and stared at it.

"Man, that's old! I'm not even sure how to turn it on!"

Chris looked up spun the laptop around so that it faced with him, he opened it and pushed the 'On' button, then turned it back to his brother.

"Though I would have figured it out!" Wyatt muttered and waited for the machine to load faster.

"It's slow!"

"Stop complaining!" Chris replied not even looking up from the book as he wrote down something into his notepad.

"You really should have brought yours!"

"Wyatt!"

"Okay! I shut up, I shut up!"

Finally the internet was available for him and he started searching through the sites.

They worked in complete silence after that for hours, not even noticing how the time flew by. One of them occasionally stood up, stretched his limbs or visited the bathroom, even bringing cookies from the kitchen once.

Finally Wyatt leaned back against the couch sighing tiredly. "Found anything?"

Chris looked up from the book and blink few times in hope to erase the pain from his eyes. "Lots of anything! I've just found out that the demon unlike the souls, isn't immune to our powers. If we get through the souls, than we are on the winner side of the battle."

He was hopeful despite everything. Maybe their situation isn't that absurd after all! "And you?"

"There is a site of a witch. I could get through luckily the 'mortal barrier'!" the blond boy leaned forward, his eyes fixed on the screen of the computer. "She typed down lots of things about Hell and the people sent there. It's such a shame that Mom and the others never thought about using the internet for research! But back to the witch!"

He looked at Chris questioningly, "Do you think we should visit her?"

However, his brother shook his head, "No. We don't want to screw with past and future that much. Moreover, I think she shared everything she could already. What does she say about killing those souls?"

"Not much. She agrees with the old show, Supernatural, in the salting and burning."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Wyatt…"

The blond boy blinked at him innocently. "What?"

"You are scaring me!"

Luckily for Wyatt, blue orbs appeared next to them. Wyatt quickly orbed everything up to their room, even their mother's laptop. They had already put on the 'I'm innocent and I'm not trying to do anything!' masks, when Leo and the two little kids appeared in the room.

"Thanks, Paige!" Leo said towards the ceiling, then turned and came face to face with the teenagers. "Oh… Hello boys!"

"Hi, Dad!" came the chorus.

At their father's question, the boys told him that they had fun during the day and Leo told them about Mrs. Berra's encounter with some hooligan students who made quite a mess in the library. The boys quickly assured him that those kids will surely be found out once. And secretly they hoped that it'll happen when they'll be back in their own time. In the end Leo walked up to his room so he could change and talk to Piper on the phone.

When he came back with a slightly apologetic expression on his face, he found the two teenagers sitting on the living room's floor playing with their younger selves. Big Wyatt lifted the little boys' teddy bear up high in to the air with his long arm and cried, "Superhero Teddy flews with the speed of light and kick some bad men's arses!"

"You are definitely scary!" Chris commented while he helped little Chris build a tower with the toy building blocks. However, little Wyatt found the blond teenager's act really funny and giggled as big Wy continued with his childish play with the Teddy bear.

Leo watched them and a smile appeared on his face. He felt bad that Piper couldn't see it and that reminded him why he wanted to talk to the boys. He was about to open his mouth, but big Chris and Wyatt turned towards him with knowing looks on their faces.

"We don't mind looking after them," Chris pointed at their little selves, "Go and enjoy your time together!" with that he turned back to the kids and put another block onto the top of the little tower.

"How did you…" Leo started.

Wyatt grinned, "Nah, Dad! We've been living with you all our lives! Of course we know what you usually want! Now go! Enjoy your evening!"

Leo smiled thankfully at his sons while he felt his face flush a little. After all it was kind of embarrassing that the boys knew what he and Piper planed for the evening. He quickly said his goodbyes and was out of the house in no time.

Wyatt smirked at his little brother. "You know you shouldn't read them all the time! One day they'll find out about your insight and we will be screwed!"

He was rewarded with the world's most innocent looking face. "But Wy! I can't control it! You know that it's usually an accident!"

"Oh shut up, idiot!"

"Hey! That's my line!"

A short silence followed their playful banter, then…

"Erm… Chris? What we'll we do with ourselves?"

Chris blinked, then glanced down at the kids. Both were staring up at him with huge, 'Now I'm curious what you'll do' eyes. "Uhm…I know! They are hungry! You are hungry, right?"

Little Chris nodded while little Wyatt said, "I'm hungwy!"

"Problem solved! We make dinner!" Chris grinned triumphantly.

"It's already dinner time?" Wyatt asked as his eyes searched for a clock, "We were researching all day? And I've missed lunch time?" Yes it was already dinner time, so soon the boys were all in the kitchen. Wyatt helped the two kids into their chairs and put plates onto the table, while Chris tried to come up with something easy. In the end he managed to make a small dinner and they fed the kids together, while eating some themselves too.

"Gawden! Wanna go gawden!" little Wyatt cried and he waived with his little arms excitedly. Little Chris bounced up and down in his chair in agreement.

"What should we do with them?" Wyatt asked as he ran a hand through his blond hair. It was nearly dark outside for God's sake!

"Just take them out a little!" Chris said putting the plates into the sink. "I'll clean up Mom's laptop, okay?"

Wyatt frowned, "Is it okay to be separated now? I mean the demon and all…"

Chris grinned cheekily, "Nah, I'm a big boy, Wy! I think I'll be okay on my own for a while! And you are just going to the garden, not to the other side of the country!"

"Famous last words!" Wyatt got a glare as a reply, "Okay! I'm overreacting! Just scream if something happens, okay?"

Chris pulled a face, "I don't do scream! I shout!"

"Whatever" Wyatt muttered as he led the two kids out of the house to the back garden.

»»»»»

"Ready!" Chris sighed with triumph as he managed to delete every little thing from Piper's laptop which would alert their Mom that it was used by them. He had to admit that it took a little bit more time than usual, because for him the laptop was really a classic type and it worked kind of differently than his.

He closed the laptop and orbed it to its original place, than he stood stretching his arms and legs. He looked down at the notes and the book which was still laid messily on his bed. They had still lots of research to do.

Then he heard it. The soft dripping. He turned around, but before he could see anything, the lights went out and the room was wrapped in darkness.

"You gotta be kidding!" Chris mumbled as his eyes searched the darkness. He stepped back, ready to orb, but something grabbed his ankle and it was pulled out from underneath him. He fell to the ground with a thud, the air forced out of his lungs. His magic was immediately bound by something and his connection with his brother was shut down forcefully.

Chris took a deep breath and opened his mouth to shout for his brother, but suddenly his mouth was covered with two hands. He smelled the rotten meat and with one glance he saw the grey skin of the hands. He felt being sick to the stomach.

He wanted to raise his hands to get those things away from his lips, but his wrists were grabbed too and held down, just like his other ankle. Two grey arms found their ways around his waist and Chris found himself pinned to the floor completely, not able to move.

_Wyatt! _

From the darkness in the corner of the room a figure stepped out. Correction! _Moved_ out! It looked like a human… corpse. A walking human corpse. It used to be a male, now its skin was grey, somewhere rotten enough that the yellow bones were visible. Its clothes were ripped beyond recognition, the remains covered in something dark.

Its body parts were twisted horribly; nothing was how it should have been. The mystery of the dripping was solved too. Its right arm was missing and from the horrible wound a dark liquid, blood was dripping. It formed a dark puddle on the floor.

It moved towards the trapped boy.

»»»»»

Wyatt watched with a smile as the two kids played with a ball. Occasionally it was rolled towards him and he was pulled into the game, but most of the time he was lucky to just watch as his childhood played out in front of him.

It was strange, but comforting in the same time. He couldn't remember doing that, just like people usually don't remember every detail from their early years. But with watching it again, he formed new memories and those were burnet into his mind for the rest of his life. He couldn't be more thankful.

His thoughts drifted away as he tried to summaries what they know about the demon and the tortured souls. Not much, but at least Excalibur was a good solution again, just like in the other hard times in their lives. He just hoped that he could lash out his powers on something soon. He longed for a good demon hunt!

He was pulled out of his thought as someone was tugging on his shirt's sleeve. He looked down and his own large, frightened eyes stared back at him. Little Wy was holding little Chris close to himself and clinked to his older self desperately.

Big Wy didn't have to question why. Sudden cold settled onto the garden and everything went quiet around them. The teenager stood up and took the two kids into his arms without difficulty, lifting them up. They both held onto him tightly and without a word, Wyatt hurried into the house.

However the Manor was cold too and the blond boy felt the hair on the back of his neck stand, his body sensing the darkness lurking in there. He carried the kids into the living room and put them both onto the couch.

He crouched down in front of them. "Hey, Wyatt! I have to go get big Chris, okay?"

The little boy nodded and big Wyatt was sure that he saw a knowing look in his little self's eyes.

"Good," he said and ruffled the blond locks of the kid, "I need you to look after your brother, okay? If something comes, scream! Oh, and shield!"

It's a pity that now it was useless, but something is more than nothing!

"I'll be back!" Wyatt said standing. He summoned Excalibur in the middle of orbing up to the guest room.

What he saw in there made his blood boil with his fury.

"You son of a bitch!" He shouted as he flung Excalibur at the figure which was hovering over his trapped little brother. It flickered, then disappeared before the sword could reach it. Wyatt looked around franticly, but couldn't find it.

He froze when heard his brother's pain filled, muffled scream. He spun around and saw as the dark blood of that thing reached Chris fingers and made its way up in his right hand. Chris' eyes were shut tightly and his whole body was stiff with the useless effort to get away from the dark liquid.

Just like how he did in the nursery, Wyatt pushed the tip of Excalibur in the blood which was still on the carpet, and vanquished it. Chris blinked up at him thankfully, but still the hands, which were reaching up from the ground and holding him down were there. Suddenly two grew out of the floor on the two sides of Chris' neck with an unmistakeable goal.

Wyatt quickly stabbed the one which was closer to him with Excalibur. It went rigid, just like others, a horrible scream filled the house and the hands disappeared in dark smokes. Wyatt quickly pulled Chris up and hugged him protectively to himself.

Their connection was back and through it he felt the pain in his brother's right hand. He looked down and saw that Chris' hand was badly injured. It seemed like that the skin was burnt till the meat was visible…

Wyatt let his healing powers envelop Chris completely, hoping to heal any other injures too. Soon he felt that the pain disappeared.

"Damn I screamed!" Chris mumbled to his chest and Wyatt couldn't help, but smirk. His little brother was incredible.

Without a word he orbed both of them down to the living room, onto the couch, next to their little selves. The kids blinked up at them with huge eyes. When they fully reformed, the five and three years old climbed onto their laps seeking for comfort.

"My protection spells didn't work!" Chris mumbled and pulled little Wy closer to himself.

"Yeah…" Wyatt replied. Everything was just complicated, "At least it's gone now."

"For now…" Chris replied and leaned back against the couch. They needed a good plan. Now!

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><span>Lizardmomma<span>: _Thank you! At least I wrote this chapter during the day_

Charrmed: _Oh __he will use his Twice Blessed powers and he ahs Chris by his side! But for now they have to get through the souls! _

Chris' Adorer: _Hi! Thanks! Poor boys can't think about everything! At least they try! _

TrixieTheEvilPixie: _Thank you! I'm so happy that you love this story! I hope it'll stay good till the end! _

Jane Mays: _Thank you for the honest comment! These makes the story better! _

_Though I feel like explaining a little __ With assassins I meant witches who work for only the Elders and they vanquish demons for them. Elders are pacifists, so they can't do it themselves and after all they gave the sisters jobs too, so I think it's not impossible that there are witches who works directly for them. __ Just my opinion though! _

_And Nath… Yeah he wasn't that great __ But maybe he has a reason. He doesn't know where the boys are, and he thinks that they are still in the future. That's why he didn't want them to go to Magic School, because he thinks that they are safe where they are. And he didn't want to know where they are, because he fears that if the demon attacks than he won't be able to hide the secret from it. _

_But luckily his only role in that story is giving information _

_Again thank you for the comment, and please feel free to say when something isn't that good! Authors need it! :P _

Crlncyln: _Chris is sneaky isn't he? :P __ We so love him! __ Thank you for the lovely comment! _


	8. Sleepless And Helpless

_**Sleepless and Helpless**_

When Piper and Leo arrived home they didn't expect to find their four sons in the living-room. Big Chris and Wyatt seemed to be pale and troubled, while the little ones were asleep in their arms.

Piper was immediately worried. "Chris? Wyatt? Are you alright?"

The two teenagers jumped a little when they heard their names, and then looked at each other confused.

"Is it so late?" Chris asked as he looked around blinking. Wyatt seemed to be even more confused and even slightly scared as he pulled the sleeping kid closer to himself.

"Hey!" Leo stepped closer to them, worry already making lines on his forehead and around his eyes. "Boys, what happened?"

Chris seemed to compose himself slightly as he forced a tight smile onto his face. But the blind could see that he wasn't okay.

"There was a demon…" he started carefully, but stopped immediately as he saw his mother and father pale and felt Wyatt pale. "It's vanquished!" he added quickly.

Wyatt calmed down knowing that his little brother kept himself to their agreement. However, the same didn't go for Piper who got more and more worried by the seconds.

"Are you sure, Sweety? Are you all alright? Did you get hurt?" She ranted as she desperately tried to come up with something. These four were her responsibility now and she couldn't bare the thought that something could go wrong. She started to regret her and Leo's outgoing for the evening.

But Chris fell all of that and he knew that he had to stop her before she could say something. "Mom! It's vanquished by Wyatt!"

The blond teenager quickly nodded to confirm the lie.

Chris continued. "It wanted the Book and didn't want anything to do with us. It was unlucky that we heard it moving around in the attic. Quick vanquish and all. It was just strange to know that we need to be aware of our little selves. That's all!"

Leo let out a sigh of relief, but Piper seemed to be still worried. "Still, Peanut, I want you to show me that demon in the Book, okay?"

Chris smiled reassuringly. "OF course, Mom!"

He gave little Wyatt to their father and with quick shared glance with big Wyatt, he walked up to the attic with the restless Piper. He flicked through a Book of Shadows and stopped at a page of a lower level demon. From the summery it turned out to be really weak, so he showed him to his mother, who after that didn't have a reason to be suspicious.

It was really late though, so she told him reluctantly to go to sleep, but yell for her if something happens. He promised it with a straight face, but inside he felt horrible to lie.

He walked to his room, knowing well that Piper stayed in the attic to read the entry of the demon again. In the room, he found Wyatt already sitting there chewing on his lower lip.

"Problem solved!" Chris muttered as he closed the door behind himself. His eyes darkened though. "It's serous Wy!"

He looked into his brother troubled blue eyes. "It's getting out of hand!"

"I know!" Wyatt snapped. He started biting his lip even harder. "But now we can't back down! You just made up a cover. If we blow that… you know we can't!"

"I made up that cover, because I didn't know what to do!" Chris hissed angrily. He pointed at the spot in the room where he was trapped and hurt not so long ago. "Sorry if I don't want to repeat that experience, but I think we should do something rather than dancing around like fools!"

"Volume down, Chris!" Wyatt muttered looking at the door.

"There is a parent muting spell on the room," Chris shrugged. He then looked pleadingly at his brother. "We need Mom, Dad and the others in that, Wy! One of us we'll get hurt. Us or our little shelves."

"I know that, okay? I made a mistake by asking you to keep it a secret, but believe me, you don't want to walk up to them now and say 'Mom, I lied to you! The demon from the future is here and attacked us two times already!'" Wyatt said. "We need another attack."

Chris didn't speak right away. Rather he walked to his bed and threw himself down onto it. He lay on his stomach and tried to think. No solution was the best solution in his head. So, he had to go according to their original plan for now. He turned his head towards Wyatt.

"We'll stay up for the night. One hour for me, one for you. If something happens, we call Mom and Dad. No more lies, no more secrets and that's it."

Wyatt nodded and smiled. "I think we could go with that. Who starts?"

"Chris sat up and scanned the room. "I'll be on guard first. I wouldn't be able to sleep eventually."

"Okay!" Wyatt replied, then turned away, towards his sport bag and reached into it. He pulled Excalibur out and offered the handle to Chris. "Take it!"

Chris went completely white and backed away from the sword. "No damn way! Put it away!"

Wyatt sighed exasperatedly. "Chris it won't have an effect on you if you don't touch it, and even if you do, you are able to resist it for two hours. I'll be asleep only for one. Come on!"

The brunette boy shook his head pushed himself further away, nearly over the edge of the bed. "Put it away, Wy!"

"Chris! This is the only thing which can kill them! I don't want you to be defenceless!" Wyatt stressed, but his younger brother was stubborn. Maybe he had a reason. The sword was dangerous with its magic, but Chris was Wyatt's brother and the sword never seemed to be able to corrupt him as it did with their mother when he was a baby. Still Chris was incredibly scared of Excalibur and there was nothing which would have convinced him to touch it. Too bad that right now it was their only weapon against their enemies.

"I have the perfect plan!" Chris spoke up quickly, "IF they come, I scream, you wake up and kill it with the sword, and then we tell everything to Mom!"

"You are an idiot!" The blond boy muttered, but soon his blue eyes flashed slyly. "If you don't take the sword, than I won't sleep. I can't risk it after all!"

"You aren't being fair!" Chris whined. Wyatt just looked back challengingly.

In the end Chris lost of course. The sword was placed onto his bed far away from the brunette boy, while Wyatt got ready to sleep. Soon, the blond boy's breathing evened out and he stopped moving around under the covers.

The half-elder sighed exasperatedly. He so didn't like the whole situation. Mostly because of what happened during the day. He pulled his legs up to his chest and put his chin onto his knees. With a deep breath he let his non-active power, his insight scanned first their room, then slowly it extended to the whole house. He found nothing though, which wasn't a great surprise, despite that there could be evil creatures lurking in the dark.

He checked on his parents. It was clear that they were sound asleep, so, he orbed their little shelves onto his bed with a quick way of his hand. The two little kids didn't even wake up as he did that. Chris carefully placed them under the covers (purely with magic). Chris himself ot off the bed and looked at the three sleeping form in the room. He so didn't like to be responsible for many lives when it was about such a difficult situation…

"We'll have a long night," he muttered to the darkness.

_**Sleepless and helpless**_

It slowly turned 2 am as Wyatt passed up and down in their room with Excalibur held tightly in his right hand. He had been wakened up not so long ago by his brother and now he was on guard. With a quick glance he checked on the others. The two little kids were sound asleep in Chris protective arms, who was too somewhere lost in dreamland.

Chris was troubled though. It was clear from those faint lines which appeared on his young face when he was worried about something.

Wyatt bit down on his lower lip. It was his fault after all. He made Chris lie to their parents and keep that situation a secret. The brunette boy always wanted to be in control… no, he needed to be in control for his sanity, but with these souls, he couldn't be, so he needed guidance what Wyatt denied from him.

"Damn it!" he whispered and walked to the window and looked out absently.

Maybe that was why he first didn't register what happened outside. Minutes later though he started to notice the lone figure on the street. It was staggering to side to side, it moved like someone who was way too drunk. However, from the distance Wyatt could see that its hand was twitching unnaturally at its sides. It was dragging its body across the street, towards the Manor's side. When it reached the sidewalk, it raised its hand and Wyatt had the feeling that it was staring directly at him.

And then he saw the others too. They were moving the same way, and some of them held their body parts in unnatural angles. They were all moving up or down the street, slowly they ended up next to the first one. There were many of them.

And they were staring at the Manor.

They moved at once in the end. All of the in a twisted way made its way towards the house. Wyatt watched with a horrified expression as they stepped onto the front lawn and moved closer and closer.

The blond boy backed away from the window slowly.

"Oh my great God!" he stammered. Excalibur fell to the floor with a metallic tang.

Softly groaning, Chris sat up on his bed. He blinked tiredly at the blond boy. "What happened, Wy?"

Wyatt didn't answer, just stared at the window and he took in quick and short breaths. Chris frowned and stood up, carefully covering the kids back with the cover. He walked to the window and tried to see what scared his brother so badly.

He couldn't see a thing.

He turned towards the blond boy with a confused expression. "Wy?"

Wyatt swallowed hard. "You were right, Chris! We need help…"

_**Sleepless and Helpless**_

**Hi! **

**Okay, I know that it's short and not the best chapter of the story, but this was needed. There will be more interesting chapters and at least Wyatt understood how important will it be to tell everything to the Charmed Ones ) **

**Loves you all, **

**Neffy**


	9. Separated

_**Separated **_

_With this chapter, I'd like to whish everyone a Happy and Charmed Fanfiction filled New Year! _

_And I would like to say thank you to Jane Mays, without her comment this chapter wouldn't have been posted today! _

"Wy?" Chris asked and he looked back and forth between his brother's pale face and the window. He himself couldn't see a damn thing, but something had frightened Wyatt so much that he seemed to be ready to run to their parents immediately.

"Talk to me!" Chris stressed the words, but Wyatt didn't want to speak. He grabbed his younger brother's left wrist and pulled him away from the window, straight to the bed, where their younger selves were sleeping obliviously. With his free hand the Twice Blessed reached for the three years old version of his little brother, while Chris, still puzzled did the same with the other small kid. He barely touched the skin of little Wyatt when he felt himself start to orb away by Wyatt's magic. To his ultimate shock they arrived into their parents' bedroom.

Little Wyatt who was barely awaken by the orbing was placed onto the floor gently, while little Chris was handed to his older self. Big Wyatt turned the lights on and walked up to the bed and not so gently shook the adults awake.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" he repeated again and again until Piper and Leo sat up with confused and tired expressions.

"Wyatt? What happened, Sweety?" Piper asked as she rubbed her eyes. Her gaze fell upon the three others standing near the door. "Chris?"

Chris moved from one foot to the other not sure what to do or what to say. It rarely happened with him. However, this time it seemed like that Wyatt was ready to take the lead.

"Mom! The demons followed us back here!" he said loudly.

The two parents froze, their wide eyes slowly rounded on the blond teenager.

"Demons? What?" Piper stammered out and she stood without thinking, her white nightgown waving around her body. With her paled cheek and dark hair, she looked just like a ghost.

"What did you say?"

Wyatt took a deep breath ready to explain himself. It was uncommon. Usually Chris was the one doing the explaining. It fitted him better.

"The demons or rather souls which were after us in our own time, now they are here," he took another shaky breath, "I'm afraid that they are already in the house."

"What?" This time it wasn't just Piper who asked the question, but Chris too.

"Wy, I couldn't see anything!" the younger of the two brothers spoke again with his eyes narrowed in worry and confusion.

Wyatt couldn't resist the temptation and he rounded onto his brother stress clear on his face. "They are playing their damn games, Chris! Just like what they did with the mirrors! They want to confuse us, drive us crazy so we wouldn't be ready when they attack! So, please believe me, they are already in the house!"

His last words barely left his lips when suddenly the lights went out and in no time the whole house turned deadly still and cold. Wyatt threw a bunch of orb lights in the air which eliminated the confused and scared looks of the room's occupants.

"Told you so!" he muttered in the same time.

"When I refuse to say 'I told you so' maybe I'm expecting the same too!" Chris hissed back and tightened his hold on his little self and on little Wyatt's hand.

Suddenly the lamp on the bedside table blew up ending Wyatt's apologetic 'Sorry' and Piper nearly roared, "What's going on!"

Luckily Leo decided that it was finally time to step into action. "First, Chris, get away from the door!" he said calmly.

His younger son obeyed and guided little Wyatt to the bed and helped him climb onto it. He placed little Chris down next to him as he was kicking out with his little legs restlessly. The two little kids huddled together and their big baby eyes scanned the room fearfully.

"Now," Leo continued still surprisingly calmly, "tell us everything about these demons you know!"

Wyatt shot a look towards his little brother signalling that it was finally time for Chris to do the explaining. The brunette got the massage and immediately the facts very rolling off his tongue easily.

"We've found out that they aren't really demons, but souls of those who ended up in Hell. They've made a deal with a demon, the one who is after us, so for their freedom they have to follow him and do as he wishes. No magical powers work against them," as he said that he gave his young mother a meaningful look as she was flexing her fingers nervously, "there is only two way of defeating them, killing them with Excalibur and salt-burning their corpses. Though there are lot of them and we don't exactly know who they were before and all, so our only option is Excalibur."

"No other way?" Piper asked and her voice made it clear that she didn't like the situation, not at all!

Leo seemed to be deep in thought and indeed he caught onto something.

"What about the demon. Does magic work against him?" he asked.

"It does," Chris replied.

"Wait!" Wyatt spoke up again. "Is it me, or it really is getting colder and colder? I'm already freezing!"

They all moved closer to each other, their eyes scanning the room, but mostly the door.

"They are coming!" Wyatt whispered.

"We are getting out of here! Now!" Piper ordered. "Orb us to Magic School!"

Wyatt nodded and grabbed Piper's shoulder who already wrapped her arms around the little kids. Chris reached for his father and with a nod towards his older brother they orbed in the same time, their destination the Magic School.

But nothing went according to the plan.

The world barely turned completely blue for Chris when a sharp and overwhelming pain shot through his body. It felt like his orbs exploded and he let go of his father. Chris felt to the ground which was hard and cold under him and he gasped for air as the pain came in new waves again and again. His eyes were shut tightly, but despite that a pair of tears of pain slipped out somehow and made their way down his cheeks.

Someone was calling out for him, repeating his name again and again. He tried to concentrate on the voice and the pain slowly started to weaken. Strong arms pulled him off the ground and he was held against a warm chest. It somehow became easier to breath. He leaned against the other human being, who he felt without a mistake that was his father and concentrated only on breathing.

"You okay! Everything will be okay!" his brain finally caught up with his father words and he felt himself relax even more. He waited a little and when he felt somewhat composed again, he whipped the two tears which represented his pain into his father's shirt in a way which could have been considered playful if the situation was different. He gently pushed himself away from his father and grinned half-heartedly.

"Damn! I cried!" He joked.

"Yeah, and you screamed too!" His father replied back with the same forced lightness.

Leo was sitting next to him on as it turned out after a glance, the attic floor. His face was pale and eyes extremely worried or even scared. Like the whole situation was reminding him of something which he wanted to forget desperately. Though, he did seem to try to compose himself.

"You okay?" he asked his younger son in the end.

"I think so," Chris replied and he worriedly looked around, "we didn't get really far!"

Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he jumped to his feet not caring at all that if his father's reflexes weren't good enough, he would have ended up back on the floor as his body wasn't quite ready for the move.

"Hey! Easy buddy!" Leo called and held the boy's arms tightly.

"No, no time for easy! We have to find the others!" Chris pulled his arm free and ran for the attic door. He pushed it open and froze to the spot. One of the souls, moreover that soul, the dripping one stood there. He started raising his not missing arm. Controlled by pure reflexes, Chris shut the door into the face of the attacker and moved some boxes into the way of the door.

"Damn!" he forced out slowly and at the edge of panicking. "We are screwed!"

* * *

><p>Wyatt curled around himself his hands covering his head and fingers grabbing his blond curls in pain. There was screaming and crying around him, but he only could think about one thing that time. Orbing. Out. Of. Question!<p>

Someone grabbed his arms and tried to pull them away from his head. At least the touch was familiar and not just that. It was comforting. As his body tried to ride through the new waves of pain, he forced himself to open his eyes. When he finally managed to do that, the comforting hands were already on his face turning his head slightly.

It was his mother.

She was leaning over him with tear filled brown eyes, but her lips formed an encouraging smile when he finally seemed to respond to her begging.

"No orbing," Wyatt forced out in the end.

She nodded quickly. "No orbing."

When the pain finally stopped, he let her pull him up to sitting position. He looked around with unease noting despite the lack of light that they were still in the Manor, in the living-room to be exact. The two little kids were seated close to him still crying loudly. Big Wyatt bit down on his lower lip.

"Where are Chris and Dad?" he asked looking around.

"I don't know. They didn't respond when I called for them," Piper said as she pulled the two little kids close to herself, but still staying close to her teenage son.

Suddenly they heard a door shut forcefully. Wyatt and Piper turned their heads towards each other.

"The attic!" Wyatt said urgently and stood as quickly as he could. He bent down to help her mother up, but when little puff of cold air touched his face, he froze. He tried to straighten himself in time to be ready for the attack, but he was too late. Something crashed into his body sending him onto the floor again. He only could twist himself enough so he ended up on his back immediately grabbing for the arm which shot towards his neck. He couldn't make out his attacker's face clearly, but what he had seen was enough. It was the ugliest woman he ever seen. Really Samara from the Ring would have been a beautiful little girl next to her!

Wyatt collected as much of his physical strength as he could and pushed the woman away. She lost her balance for a second which was enough for him to pull his legs up and kick her in the chest. With an inhuman grunt, she flew backwards, against a chest of drawers.

However, Wyatt didn't have time to give her another glance, because with her gone from his face, he got a clear view of the ceiling. There, in the dark several dark outlines of bodies were crawling on it, hanging upside down.

"Where is Excalibur?" Wyatt breathed. He jumped to his feet, preparing himself to stand his ground.

And where is Chris?

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>TrixieTheEvilPixie<strong>: Hope you liked this chapter too. Though, I have to admit, not my best work :/

**lizardmomma**: Evil souls and nope, Chris didn't see them :D Sorry for the delay!

**DementedLunatic**: I always found the idea of zombies and things like that disturbing. Maybe that's why I'm using them so much :D

**Chris's Adorer**: So, do you think Wyatt made the right decision? I think he did!

**darciebiffo:** Sorry for the delay, really

**Veradjna**: Thank you! I hope you still like it

**JJxWillxProtectxYou**: Thank you! I'm really sorry for being so late!

**Yuki082**: I'm going and it's going :D

**Crystalzap**: What a good idea! Though, I don't know if it's occur to him in that situation :D Zombies, scary right?


	10. Never Meant For Him

**Never Meant For Him**

„Will the door keep it out?" Leo asked while he helped Chris as he pulled a plus table in front of the door. They had built a nice barricade in front of the door in no time. Though, Chris still seemed to be on the verge of panic.

"How should I know?" the young teenager hissed through his teeth. Leo thought back to the other Chris. Yes, he was slightly older when they met, but the other Chris had been composed all the time, even when facing death. However, this teenager acted as the total opposite of that. Then the future Piper's words came back to him. No comparing. He banished the thoughts from his head guiltily.

"I check the Book!" he spoke up and quickly made his way to the old tomb.

Chris shook his head, but his eyes were still fixed on to the door. "There is nothing in the Book!"

"Stop panicking, Chris!" Leo said a little bit hasher than how he intended.

"How should I stop panicking when this thing is just outside the damn door?" the teenager shouted back.

A loud crack prevented Leo from replying. They couldn't exactly see what happened because of those things they placed in front of the door, but the temperature in the room started dropping even more. And the most disturbing sound they ever heard filled the place. Chris knew that noise way too well.

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop _

"Oh, God!" Chris whispered.

For him, the whole situation seemed like a bad horror movie. Everything was dark, only light came from those few orb lights he summoned into the air during his panicking. One of the most horrifying creatures he ever knew was just breaking through the attic door. Only a creepy music was missing from the background. Though, his overwhelmed mind was coming up with variations for that too. Except the solution which could save their lives was hidden somewhere way too deep.

"Chris, get back!" Leo ordered and for good measure, he physically pulled the boy backwards till they both stood next to the Book.

The dripping got louder and _wetter. _Something dark was forming on the floor under the boxes and the other furniture in front of the door.

"Its blood," Chris mumbled.

"What?" Leo asked back and tightened his hold on his son's shoulder.

Chris pointed his finger at the puddle which was slowly getting bigger and bigger. "You must not touch it!"

No touching, Leo could live with that! However, the puddle was getting way too big and it seemed to head towards them. They unconsciously took a step backwards, but something soft touched Leo's leg and he spun around quickly. And he barely managed to stop himself from throwing up. It was a head without a jaw (and body). Its eyes moved on their own without synchronization. Its black hair was black and sticky.

Chris yelped as he spotted the head and staggered away from them, losing contact with Leo. His eyes were fixed on the horrific image and of course he was moving backwards. He tripped over something and fell onto the ground, but his legs were still bent over something. He knew that he shouldn't look, but he did anyway. It was an arm. Chris quickly kicked himself away from it. But others appeared and reached for him and he tried to get out of their way frantically, but it seemed to be impossible. Soon though he lost the battle as one gray hand grabbed his left wrist and held it in an iron-grip. Chris tried to yank it free, but he didn't succeed. He let out a frustrated shout. He knew from past experience that he really didn't want himself to be held down again.

However, suddenly Leo was by his side with something dangerously resembling an axe. He told Chris to stay still, which he did reluctantly. Leo brought the axe down hard enough that it cut the offending arm in half. The grip loosened a little which made it possible for Chris to peel it off his arm. Leo appeared next to him again, this time pulling him up to standing position. They backed away from the attacking arms and other disgusting body parts together.

"Where did you get that from?" Chris asked looking wearily at the axe.

"In this family it shouldn't be such a surprise that there is an axe in the attic," Leo replied, "though, it isn't that effective."

He was right. The hand which he had cut was crawling towards them slowly.

"It won't stop till we kill the soul," Chris said. His voice was trembling as a tell-tale sign that he was a barely surpassing his panic.

"Where is the soul?" Leo asked his eyes scanning the room.

Chris stopped his movements as he felt something on his neck. It was cold and it came intermittently. It was the breath of the dead.

"Right behind me…" Chris forced out.

They both spun around and Leo had already raised the axe in order to attack the soul. The creature turned his head towards the man and its jaw dropped unnaturally deep. A high-pitched scream broke out of its throat which came with an energy blast. Its force sent Leo flying till he crashed against the shelves which then gave crashing down and buried the man underneath.

As Chris glanced worriedly at his father he saw something which finally seemed to give them a tiny hope. Behind the broken furniture was a huge rock in which was impaled the legendary sword, Excalibur. A thought occurred to the young brunette boy. Wyatt brought his Excalibur with him from the future, so there were two of them in the past with them. Which meant that with a mad dash he could save his father and himself from this living Hell. However, before he could move a muscle, he was grabbed by his neck. He was way too close to the rotting soul to even start the mad dash. With both of his hands he grabbed the rotting arm and tried to free his windpipe. But the evil creature didn't weaver.

As he was fighting for a gulp of air desperately, the soul leaned way too close to him. Its mouth moved and it formed an unearthy grin. The next moment the brunette boy was thrown to the ground forcefully. Chris gasped for air, but his instincts made him jump to his feet shakily and he tried to start his mad dash. However, he barely took a step, when his feet were pulled out of underneath him and he was on the ground again. So, the soul wanted him to suffer a great time before he was allowed to die. But he didn't want it. He didn't want to die like that. He didn't want to die at all!

Soon that became the only coherent thought in his overwhelmed mind.

He was pulled backwards again and while the fingers on one of his hands were desperately scratching the floor to stop it, he stretched out his other arm in the direction of the legendary sword.

"Excalibur!" He cried out.

The sword shone with a warm glow and it flew out of the stone into his out stretched hand. As his fingers closed around the weapon, he spun around on the ground. The soul let go of his leg and with another high-pitched scream it jumped at him. Chris grabbed the sword with both of his hands and simply held it in front of his body. The soul's momentum impaled the damn creature onto the shiny weapon. There was another not human scream and the creature disappeared in a black smoke.

Chris let the sword fall to the side, his right hand still holding it in a firm grip.

Silence fell over the attic.

"Chris?" he heard after several seconds. He didn't reply just continued staring at the dark ceiling. There was noise again signaling that Leo was making his way out of the ruins of the shelves. After a minute or two he appeared in his son's line of vision.

"Are you alright?" he asked worry way too clear on his face.

Chris blinked up at him with eyes bright from unshed tears. However, he didn't reply. How could he? The enormous magic of the sword was still running through his veins and he needed every little drop of his willpower to contain it. This magic kept him away from this legendary weapon during his whole childhood. It always tempted him with power. But this time he couldn't shout for Wyatt to take it away from him. No. This time he needed to find a way to last long enough to survive this night. But he had no damn clue how he will manage.

"I hate this sword!" he whispered tiredly.

Leo's eyes shone with sadness and worry.


End file.
